Conventionally, fuse elements which blow out due to self-generated heat when a rating-exceeding current flows therethrough are used to interrupt a current path. Examples of often-used fuse elements include, for example, fuses fixed by a holder wherein solder is enclosed in glass, chip fuses wherein an Ag electrode is printed onto a ceramic substrate surface, and screw-in or insertion type fuses wherein part of a copper electrode is made thinner and assembled into a plastic case.